Season 6: The Sons of Garmadon
Season 6 of DTinagliastudios' Ninjago series (subtitled The Sons of Garmadon) is the seventh season produced by Dan, and is based on Season 8 of LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu, Sons of Garmadon. The first episode released on March 30th, 2018, and ran for 10 episodes. The season is preceded by Season 5: The Twilight Sands, and is followed by Movie 5: Father and Son. Plot The Oni and the Ninja (E1) It's night time at the Airjitzu Temple. A portal opens, and a four armed creature with a red mask comes out of it fighting a man. The man begs for his life, and the creature exclaims that none shall escape the Oni Realm. Lloyd watches as this unfolds, and intervenes. The creature calls himself "Vengeance," and the man he was fighting pleads that Lloyd save the Oni Realm. Vengeance knocks Lloyd over, and kills the man. Lloyd blasts it with energy, and he disappears, leaving behind the red mask. In the distance, a man in black and red biker gear watches. Lloyd arrives back at the Samurai X-Cave with the mask, with the black and red biker still watching. Lloyd enters the Cave to find Kai obsessing over Cole and Skylor dating. Kai can't stand it, and refuses to watch. Meanwhile Jay is helping Zane reassemble P.I.X.A.L. The Ninja ask of the red mask, and Lloyd tells them all what happened. Jack suggests that Vengeance's spirit was condensed inside the mask. Lloyd informs them of the man who implored that he "save the Oni Realm," and Misako recognizes the word. She says that there is a temple that shares the same name near Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Cole takes the mask and tries it on to see what it does. Suddenly, he grows four arms, and immediately takes it off. He says that he saw visions of a dragon, and a giant... Wu explains that whoever dawns the mask gains four arms, and Cole gets knocked out. The black and red biker arrives, and shoots Wu and Misako without the Ninja seeing. Eventually they find that the two are missing. Mystery Biker Gang (E2) Wu and Misako are thrust against a wall, and find that they are being held prisoner by a mysterious biker gang who wears images of Lord Garmadon. The gang's leader announces that they plan on resurrecting Lord Garmadon, and if they don't help them, they will be apart of the losing side. Wu implores that Misako not say anything, and the leader drops his mask, revealing a face that Misako and Wu recognize, but is not shown on screen. The man puts the mask back on and tells his gang that in this realm is an Oni Temple called the Temple of Resurrection. Misako tells him exactly where to find it. In Ninjago City, Zora is walking around when she sees a woman biker in purple clothing with a purple mask. She calls over Jay and Jack, and says that this is the woman they were looking for. Jack is suspicious that this is the right person, bringing up some time in the past, but Zora says that it was an accident, having just lost Rune. Jack apologizes, and they approach the woman. They recall that the mask she has is an Oni Mask, and that's what they're looking for. The woman enters the gang's hideout, and gives the mask to her leader, Mr. E. The three Ninja raid the base, asking for the Oni Mask, but they are surrounded by bikers with guns. They're taken prisoner, but Zora calls the others for backup. At the X-Cave, Lloyd gets the alert and the rest of the Ninja head out. Paths Cross (E3) Jay and the others are held captive by the biker gang, and are waiting for the others to rescue them, but it takes a little while. The purple woman, Ultra Violet, announces to the others that they're splitting up to head to the Temple. Later on, the Ninja arrive to find Ultra Violet, and the prisoner Ninja reveal their plan to resurrect Lloyd's father. They fight, and Ultra Violet escapes. The rest of the Ninja are freed, and Jack tells the others that the gang (the Sons of Garmadon,) have taken Wu and Misako and put them in the back of a truck. In the back of the truck with Misako and Wu, they are hopeful that the Ninja will rescue them. Behind them, Mr. E calls to his Sons of Garmadon that their journey is almost complete, they only need one more mask. He instructs the Sons to lead to the Ninja to the Northern Temple, and split up while he goes somewhere else. The Ninja are not too far behind them, and chase them down on their own bikes and the Destiny's Shadow. The Chase Part 1 (E4) Jack, Skylor, Cole, and Nya chase Mr. E in Ninjago City, and follow him outside of it into the grass. Suddenly, purple lightning strikes the ground, causing Mr. E to fall over. Meanwhile back in the City, Ultra Violet stays in the City to keep the Ninja busy while the others make their way to the Temple. Lloyd arrives, and fights with Violet, who is now wearing the purple mask, that makes her turn to stone. Lloyd asks why she would want to resurrect his father, and Violet says that she wants to resurrect Lord Garmadon, not sensei Garmadon. Back with the others, Jay fights with Killow on their bikes. He is knocked out, but he reveals that he planted a tracking device on him. Lloyd continues to fight with Violet, but he is knocked out, and she retreats. Zane appears and helps him out. Zane foreshadows that the Ninja wills soon fight Demons. They roll out, and back with Mr. E, a baby cries where the lightning struck. . . The Chase Part 2 (E5) In Ninjago City, Jay hitches a ride in a caravan, and he is followed by Zora. She is stopped by a Son of Garmadon, Sawyer, who has been following her. She knows who he is, and asks what he wants. He reveals that he wants the final piece to resurrecting Garmadon, which is a spell. The two fight, and Zora is knocked out. She recovers, and she pushes Sawyer with her power. He taunts her about Rune's death. Elsewhere, Skylor, Jack, Nya, Kai, and Cole arrive at Mr. E's crash site to find a small crater where the lightning struck. Mr. E is knocked over, the Nya suggests that they take off his mask. He disappears before they can do so, and hears a baby crying from inside the crater. Back with Zora, she defends Rune while fighting Sawyer. She runs away, and he follows her. Sawyer says that he follows Mr. E because he can see the future. He tells her that E says that the "sorcerer" will return. He says that she is in the field where the lightning struck. Zora realizes what this means... Rune is back. She defeats Sawyer, and he retreats. It begins to rain, and Zora reminisces about Rune. She can't believe she's back... Back at the crash site, the baby continues to cry. Mr. E suddenly appears in front of her... The Baby (E6) Mr. E reaches inside the crater, and Cole smacks him with his hammer. E reveals that he has no bad plans for the baby, and he fights with Kai and Cole. Nya takes the baby away from the fight, and Mr. E uses Spinjitzu. Kai sees Skylor and Cole together, and gets angry, He takes out the Mask of Vengeance, and puts it on. Meanwhile with Jay on the caravan, he saves Misako and Wu. Misako is about to tell Jay who Mr. E is when Jay is knocked out. Back with the others and the baby, Mr. E reveals that he doesn't want the child, but what came with her. Kai, who has grown four arms with the mask knocks out E. It hurts him, but he is trying to prove that he is still a hero. Nya does what she has to do, and knocks the mask off him. Kai is upset, and Mr. E tries to take the letter, when the baby uses magic to blow him away. E takes away the bundle of papers, and retreats. Nya implies that the baby is actually Rune, because she had spells when she was sent here... Elsewhere in the northern Temple, Zane, Lloyd, and Zora find that they have arrived at the Temple before the Sons. Zora breaks the news that Rune is back. Civil War (E7) At the Temple, the other Ninja arrive with baby Rune. They find that the SoG are nowhere to be found, as well as Jay, and they enter the Temple. Zora stays behind with baby Rune outside while the others enter. Once inside, Lloyd leads them into the main chamber. Kai stays behind, and pulls out the red Oni Mask, but pulls himself back. Some SoG follow them, and once they enter the main chamber, they enter a fight. Cole implores that Kai give him the red mask, but Kai does not do it, and the SoG take it. They retreat, and the Ninja realize that they were not in the real temple. They come out to find Zora on the ground hurt. Kai has had enough of Cole with Skylor, and tries to get him to stop being with her. Lloyd admits that the team is fractured, and he drives away. Meanwhile Kai and Cole fight over the mask and Skylor. Cole tells him to calm down, and the two fight. The Ninja implore that they stop, and Kai refuses. He is ready to kill Cole, when Skylor uses ice powers to freeze the two of them. With that, Kai has a burst of power, and abandons the team. He drives away, leaving the Ninja in disarray. Meanwhile, Lloyd drives away and meets Mr. E in the field. Lloyd asks him who he is, and E replies that he already knows. Temple of Resurrection (E8) Kai, in a fit of rage, arrives at a bar and meets Sawyer. They exchange views on what their respective teams are doing. Sawyer reveals that he is going back, he has to take a break. Kai knows what he means. Meanwhile in the field, E and Lloyd race to the real Oni Temple. Once there, they find that the rest of the SoG, Jay, Misako, and Wu are there. Misako points out that Kronos the Time Ninja is also being held captive. The SoG are talking about how easy it was to get there. Now they have all three masks, and are ready to start the resurrection. Mr. E runs into the Temple, and Lloyd chases him through the lower caves. Inside, Mr. E reveals his identity to Lloyd after a small conflict. His mask is removed, and Lloyd finds that he is... himself. Without green eyes, and with grey hair. This other Lloyd reveals that he is from a world parallel to his, another earth. E knocks out Lloyd with a scythe, and he moves out. Final Battle (E9) Outside the Temple, the SoG find Mr. E, and he tells them that the Green Ninja is dealt with. Today is the day they resurrect his father... Meanwhile, Kai and Sawyer make their way to the Temple to be heroes in their own way, without their respective teams. Kai is afraid to face them, but pulls through it. He is convinced that they don't need him. He is intent on being the hero he could never be with the Ninja. They move out. At the Temple, Oni Lloyd places each Oni Mask on pedestals on the Temple walls. He reads the spell provided to them by baby Rune, and each mask glows. Lightning strikes around him, and the Temple begins to glow. Just then, the rest of the Ninja arrive to crash the party. The Sons and the Ninja free their friends, and Zane sees Kronos. He frees him, and he disappears. The Ninja now battle with the SoG, and Kai and Sawyer plant a bomb. Oni Lloyd thinks that he has finally done it, when Kai's bomb goes off, which knocks him away from the Temple... ''Two Lloyds (E10) '' Oni Lloyd recovers, and sees the Sawyer and Kai have retrieved the Oni Masks. The other Ninja find out E's true identity. He is not the same as their Lloyd. He explains that he is from a world that began the same as theirs, a parallel universe. In his world, everything is gone, and everything has been blown to bits, and resurrecting his father was his last hope... Kai puts on the Mask of Vengeance, and knocks out Oni Lloyd. Ultra Violet intervenes, and the two battle. She stabs Kai, and his mask falls off. The Ninja cry out in anguish, and Nya stabs UV. Kai apologizes to Cole, and they reconcile. Kai's last words are for Nya to take care of herself, and to save Ninjago... and he passes away. Oni Lloyd has an outburst at UV, exclaiming that their plan was never to kill Kai. UV says that she did what she had to do, and she is killed by her master. Behind him, Lord Garmadon is alive! He is not evil like Oni Lloyd wanted, he is just in the Oni form. Oni Lloyd reveals that his plan was for him to be powerful enough to save his realm. Oni Lloyd says that the Oni Masks are realm protection units, and he only escaped that world, just barely, using Kronos' powers. Lloyd says that he will help his counterpart, being that all he wants is to save his realm. The Ninja mourn Kai's loss, and get ready to make their way to the Oni Realm, and help Oni Lloyd's people. Lloyd asks how the Oni Realm fell, and Oni Lloyd says he will tell him when they get there. The main Ninja, Garmadon, Oni Lloyd, and Killow open a portal to enter the Oni Realm, and they head in... Notes * This season was, in addition to Dan, GDSstudios co-wrote this season. * It was revealed that it was Gabe's (GDSstudios) idea to kill Kai. * The "Oni Realm" described in the last two episodes is another timeline within the Ninjago Multiverse Category:Seasons Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Youtube series Category:Stop motion Category:Fanfictions